The Joker
The Joker is a SCAW, WCCW, and HWE Superstar & former NAW Superstar. SCAW (2007-Present) The Joker debuted in the SCAW tournament. WCCW (2010-Present) In November 2010 The Joker was signed to WCCW. He will debut in The WCCW Tournament against Jesus Christ. HWE 2008 Season Joker began his regin of terror in HWE in 2008. He began his regin of terror attacking various HWE superstars. Eventually Cedric the Dealer got sick of his meddling and offered up a bounty for him, dead or alive. Joker attacked him in the parking lot, sending him away in a garbage truck. This is when the Joker won the Million Dollar Championship. After this Tommy Dreamer granted Joker the Hardcore title and this resulted in a all out brawl on raw. During the main event of Homiemania between Vegas and Steve Larkins Jr. Causing choas in th match, Joker attacked both men. Once they took him out, Jeff Nitz attacked Joker and won the Million Dollar Championship from him. After Vegas won the match, Joker got Flash Gorden to win the title from Vegas. It was later revealed that Joker and Gorden had been working together to cause anarchy and choas in HWE. After the match, Joker took out Nitz but was attacked by the returning Cedric. 2009 Season Joker began this season dealing with cedric. He beat him in a inferno match at Homielash. As he was celebrating, the Joker was attacked by The Crow. The next night on raw, Joker teamed with Flash Gorden but lost to Vegas and Crow. As the winning team celebrated, Joker turned on Gorden, giving him a codebreaker. Joker then beat the Crow in a inferno match at Homies Revengence. Joker then got a shot at the HWE champion Vegas on raw. Joker was about to win when Joker's old ally Flash ran down and nailed him with his finisher, giving the match to Vegas. At Homieslam, along with his ever faithful girlfriend Harley Quinn, Joker beat Flash Gordon. Joker and Harley where then drafted to smackdown, where they attacked the new World heavyweight champion Undertaker. Joker then took part in the WCW title tournoment. In round 1 he fought Dani 2 Dope. He lost the match after Undertaker appeared and tombstoned him, setting up dani for the pin. After this, Joker won a fatel four way extreme rules match on the ECW before Cyber Funday to become the #1 contender to the WCW title. Joker would beat the Red Skull at Cyber Funday to win his first WCW title. At Homies Tribute to the Troops, Joker succssesfully retained the WCW title against the Undertaker. At Homies Arrmaggedon, Joker aided Captian Spalding in injuring Juggalo Joe. After this Joker came in #6 in the Homies Rumble but was thrown out. On the next ECW, Joker and Captian Spalding came to their ally Red Skull's aid when he couldnt put down Steve Larkins Jr., who had won the rumble and was challenging for Joker's WCW title. After a three on one assualt, the villians celebrated. On the following Raw, Joker teamed with Spalding against Jr and Vegas in a tag match. The match was hard for Joker as Spalding couldn't focus on the match and tried to rape Harley. Joker attacked Spalding after the match. This lead to the two having a inferno match at Homies Way Out for Joker's WCW title, which Spalding would win. After Jr violated Harley also, the match was made into a triple threat falls count anywhere for the WCW title and Harleys contract. Joker did his hardest but because Jr and he where fighting backstage, they never noticed Juggalo Joe coming in to cash his MITB on Spalding, winning the title and Harley. Joker made it back to the ring in time to see Harley leave with Juggalo Joe. At that moment Joker made his goal to make Joe's life a living hell. 2010 Season Joker went on a rampage of revenge at the begining of the new year. He first blew up Juggalo Joe's car, hoping to kill him that way. After that failed, he threatned Harley. Later on during Raw, he ran over Junior in a car. Joker then began his takeover of Raw. At Homielash, he took out Vince McMahon and became GM of Raw. Now in a seat of power, he planned to make Juggalo Joe's life a harsh one on Raw. He put JJ in a 2 on 1 handicap first blood match against the devils rejects. After he beat them, Joker attacked him from behind with a chair, busting him open. After this, he had Shane O'Mach throw Harley from the stage. He then cost Juggalo Joe his spot in the MITB tournoment by attacking him during his match with the red skull. Joker put his regin of terror on Joe on hold to deal with his other foe, Spalding. Spalding charged into Joker's office and demanded a match with him. Joker and Spalding fought all over the office, where Joker got the last laugh. Joker would then beat Spalding in a inferno match at Homies Judgement. The night after Homies Judgement, Joker debuted his new girlfriend, Poision Ivy. After her win, Juggalo Joe returned with Harley, and they attacked Joker. At the Homies Bash, the Joker then beat Juggalo Joe in another Inferno match. Having dealt with Joe, Joker then called out Kratos out the next night and asked him for a HWE title match. This was broken up when Joe and Vegas attacked them both and the four all brawled. At Homieslam, Joker was pinned by Juggalo Joe in the fatal 4 way hell in a cell match for the HWE title. Angry about Joe's victory, Joker put him in a match against the undefeated WH J in a draft pick match on raw. As insurance, Joker attacked Joe during the match to make sure J won. During Joe's title defense against Kratos at M's Unforgiven, Joker attacked and abused Harley to get into Joe's head. As Joe was fighting, Joker pulled a unconcous Harley up the ramp. This fued had reached it's peak, and at Homie Series, Joker fought Juggalo Joe for his HWE championship. Being beaten down most of the match, Joker had a ace in the hole. Harley then turned on JJ and rejoined Joker. With the help of Scarecrow, Joker hit Joe with a mist codebreaker and won his first HWE championship. To continue his winning ways, Joker then fought the Juggalo Army's second in command ECW Champ Kore at the next ppv, Homies Arrmaggedon. Due to a roll up and a quick three count, Joker won the ECW title from Kore. At Homies Way Out, Joker got on the mic and confronted the returning Mr. McMahon. After Vince spun Joker's Weel of Misfortune, he made the main event of Homiemania a 6 man Hell in a Cell match. He also told Joker he would defend the HWE ttle agianst Big T that night. Thanks to the other members of the Homiemania match storming the ring, the choas confused Big T and Joker hit him with a codebreaker, allowing him to retain the title. At Homiemania, Joker lost the HWE title to Big T after Juggalo Joe took Joker out of the match, bringing it down to JJ and Big T. 2011 Season Joker began this season in pursut of Big T and his HWE title. Joker recruted Kore and IC champion Ajack to be his back up and he confronted Big T in the ring. Big T attacked him and he had his goons hold him down. As he slapped him since into Big T, TMO, Big T's tag partner, appeared and fought Ajack. TMO threw Big T a chair and he smashed Joker over the head with it. At Homielash, Joker failed to beat Big T in a cage match in a rematch for the HWE title. On the next Raw, Joker was confronted by Cedric the Dealer, who wanted his Million Dollar Championship back. Joker and Cedric got into a brawl, but after being sepearated, they settled it in a match. Cedric beat Joker, resulting in him getting a title shot. At Homies TLFC, Joker tried to pay off Cedric to get him to not go threw with the match. Cedric declined the money and the title was put on the line in a ladder match. Joker overcame the odds and beat Cedric to retain the Million Dollar Tile. When he looked up to the ramp, a man in a red jacket was staring him down. On the next raw, Joker beat Sawed Off to gain a spot in the Raw Homies Chamber for the HWE title. Joker failed to win the HWE title in the chamber match due to Kore turning on him and eliminating him. At Homies Ragging Rights, Joker was called out by Red Skull and told to rejoin M. Joker fought Red Skull but lost. He then competed in M's Kombat, winning his first round match thanks to M. He rejoined M after he helped him win. He lost in round 2 due to Kore pinning the other Kombatent involved. Notable Enemies *Batman *The Gladiator *The Joker Clones (SCAW) *Sub Zero (NAW) *Flash Gordon (HWE) *Kore (HWE) Notable Allies * Zod * Krusty The Clown * The Joker Clones (SCAW) * Harley Quinn * Ajack (HWE) Title History SCAW * SCAW Internet Championship - 1 time * SCAW Tag Team Championship - 2 time (1 time with Batman and 1 time with Jack Sparrow) * SCAW Zero-One Championship - 3 times† †H''is 1st title run'' was awarded to him by Batman''' HWE *HWE championship (1 time) *HWE ECW championship (1 time) *HWE Million Dollar Championship (2 time, current) *HWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) *HWE WCW Championship (1 time) Category:NAW Category:SCAW Category:HWE